Sonia Klein
Sonia Klein is a character in Lunarosse. She is the leader of the demi-human race of cat people known as Cheshires. Because of her position she takes on a cold-hearted persona. This is, of course, to establish her dominance in the tribe. One unique trait of hers is she can charm people into loving her with a single look. She only uses this technique as a last resort, fearing if she overuses it her victim will never snap out of it. Sonia cares for her race and will fight anyone who questions their way of life. She has a heated rivalry with Marina Audubon of the Bahrmuel Guild. Physical Appearance Sonia may appear human, but carries the characteristics and some traits of a cat. She has long blue-gray hair she wears in a ponytail and green cat eyes. Under her hair are two cat ears, easily concealed. She wears a purplish-pink sleeveless top exposing her midriff and partial cleavage, white fingerless gloves exposing her claws, a pair of very short purple shorts, and white knee high length boots. Her gray, fluffy tail is hidden in her shorts that she'll let out on occasion. She uses her whip as a belt. Personality Sonia is stern and scathing, and does not smile often. She is nonetheless kindhearted and caring and highly intelligent. Having being frequently hunted by humans, mainly Marina, Sonia has become reserved and prefers to keep her emotions locked up, choosing to examine the world with realism and logic instead. She is a big-sister and mother figure to the Cheshires for whom she is fiercely loyal. Abilities Being part-cat, Sonia shares many traits with her beastial side: incredible speed, impeccable sense of danger, able to jump great heights, and attack without her opponent knowing. Aside from her cat traits, she is a fierce whip wielder, striking at any range, mainly mid-ranged or long ranged. She is skilled with Glyphs, initially starting off with a Fire Glyph, but demonstrates a unique ability called "Charm". When invoking the Charm, she makes her opponents fall head over heels in love with her and fight her battles for her. Trivia *Sonia was a character in the scrapped project, Inverted Cross, representing the Chastity Virtue, making her the enemy of Lust. This is ironic, considering what she's capable of doing in Lunarosse. *Though it wasn't put in the final product, there were suppose to be events that explain Sonia's Charm ability is her falling into heat like a cat does, showing she has a very flirtatious side. This was to occur after her boss fight where she tries to tempt Apollo to sleeping with her to make him the new chief. This was scrapped to keep with the mood of the event. *Sonia was based off a Russian blue cat Gemini took care of for the past few years. Much like her counterpart, she frequently fell into heat. Recently, she has been fixed and is a much happier kitty. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction